


The Hunger

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-20
Updated: 2003-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: after seeing a film Frannie wants to try something new





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Hunger

## The Hunger

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: not mine -- borrowed

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: f/f sex stuff

* * *

This was so totally unexpected y'know? I had always thought I was straight -- straight as, er, a really straight thing. I had never ever considered sleeping with someone of the same sex -- I mean it wasn't as if you could get married to them and have the full works. And getting married and having the full works was what I thought about a lot. May be find a really cute young niece to be the flower girl. I wanted it to be so much bigger than the last time... 

But then I saw that film. You know -- the vampire one with David Bowie in. And the sex between the woman vampire and that other woman. Wow. I thought, Frannie, you are not getting turned on. I kept repeating that in my head but no it didn't work. 

When I finally put my hand between my legs I could feel how hard my clit had got just by watching the scene. And how wet. So tingly between the legs and so unlike -- so different from what I had ever experienced with a man and I wanted more. 

I wanna try it myself with a woman. 

That's why I have put on my shortest skirt and my lowest cut blouse to go down the precinct. I mean I've always thought Elaine was quite pretty. And I swear I once saw her eyeing me up. 

You see I'm quite a practical person -- I need to try things for myself. Sticks in my head better that way. I was always better at the practical stuff at High School, especially the kissing. And I'd been pumping Ray all week trying to find out stuff about Elaine. Ray didn't seem too suspicious -- I think he's just glad I've stopped pumping him for information about Fraser. 

In fact Ray has been positively encouraging me to become more friendly with Elaine. Says I need the good influence. 

So here I am. I know she always finishes at five and I know that Ray and Fraser are still out chasing suspects. And amazingly Elaine is almost the only other person there. And I've always thought uniform was sexy. 

I walk over and sit on her desk, hitching my skirt up real high. Smile. 

"Hi, Elaine." 

She looks up at me from the computer screen. 

I lean in closer. 

"Fancy going for a drink tonight?" I ask sweetly. 

* * *

End The Hunger by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
